


His Queen (Micah x F!Reader - NSFW)

by CrimsonAdri



Series: Red Dead Smut [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Slight Impregnation Kink, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonAdri/pseuds/CrimsonAdri
Summary: Continuation of "Second Choice Ain't Half Bad" that I did a while back; I see this as a few days after that previous part. Can be read alone though.lil snippet:  If tonight went the way he wanted, he was going to prove to her he could be romantic and that, while he probably didn't deserve someone as great as her, he was gonna be the best he could for her.





	His Queen (Micah x F!Reader - NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Tags: Fluff but also SMUT, Oral (female receiving), Unprotected Sex, Slight Impregnation kink

She had just finished up her chores for the day when two arms wrapped around her waist. They pulled her back against a chest as Micah put his head on her shoulder. She couldn't help the small giggle that left her lips. 

"It seems you're finally free," He kissed her neck. "to join me on a little trip." 

"A trip, huh?" she asked with a smirk. Her hand went over his as she enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms. He hummed.

"Quick ride up to Valentine, nice bath," he said before nuzzling his face in her hair. "Room for the night," he added with a lower tone.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" He chuckled, sending a vibration against her back. 

…

Micah couldn't keep his hands to himself on the trip to Valentine. She quickly realized why he'd insisted on her sitting in front of him as opposed to behind him like she'd normally ride. His lips seem to never leave her neck for the entire ride. Trailing kisses and nipping at her skin. 

They arrive and he helps her down off Baylock, hands on her hips, giving her a small squeeze as he sets her on the ground. He pays for a room and bath. The hotel owner directs them down the hall to the bath room, and gives them a not so subtle judging look when Micah heads down the hall after her. Micah shoots him a glare and he quickly minds his own business. 

She gives him a look when he steps into the room behind her, closing the door, and he grins. 

"Big enough for two," is all he says with a wink. He restrains himself from tearing her clothes off and instead enjoys watching her slowly strip. She turns to see him still fully clothed and puts a hand on her hip. 

"You need help there, cowboy?"

"As a matter a fact, I do," he said making her roll her eyes. She started to unbutton his shirt as he enjoyed the view of her. His hands trailed down her hips, fingers tickling her skin lightly. She gets to his belt and he lets out a grunt as she tugs his belt free. "Careful there, darlin'," he said with a chuckle. She gave him a playful glare to which he cupped her chin gently. 

"You gonna kiss me or just stare at me?" she teased. He grinned and quickly brought his lips to meet hers. Thinking she was taking too long, he began to help her disrobe himself. He nipped at her bottom lip as he lifted her and her legs went around his waist instinctively. Micah chuckled against her lips. 

"Down girl," he playfully scolded making her smile. 

He stepped into the bath carefully, and slowly sat, with her in his lap. She shifted so she was sitting against his chest, between his legs, and let her head rest back against his shoulder. His arms were snug around her. She let out a content sigh and closed her eyes. 

They sat there in silence for a while. Micah let his guard drop for once and just enjoyed the feeling of the woman in his arms. He let his mind wander, instead of his hands. If tonight went the way he wanted, he was going to prove to her he could be romantic and that, while he probably didn't deserve someone as great as her, he was gonna be the best he could for her.

After a few minutes he grabbed the bar of soap and began to run it over her skin. She hummed happily and a warm feeling bloomed in his chest at the sound. He of course couldn't help his body's reaction when his hands moved over her breasts. It seemed neither could she. He felt her nipples harden under his palms and couldn't help but smirk. She could feel him poke against her back and if her face wasn't already flushed from the heat of the water it would be hard to hide it. Micah had to remind himself that tonight was about her. 

A few more minutes later their bath was over. They reluctantly got dressed; Micah clearly having trouble getting comfortable in his jeans. They couldn't get to their room quick enough, both feeling giddy and excited. The door is quickly locked and clothes thrown about the room. She kissed him first, grabbing his face gently, as she pushed herself against him. He let out a groan and pulled her tight against him. His hands find her ass and lift her up, her legs once again going around his waist. He sits on the bed and lets them fall back. She lets out a small squeak and the two laugh quietly. He feels her reach down and take a hold of him, making him suck in a breath through his teeth. 

"Tonight's about you darlin'," he said as he stopped her. “I told you I’d treat you like a queen, didn’t I?” His hands gripped her thighs and pulled her up so she sat on his chest. She looks down at him in confusion but he only smirked. He pulled her up further until she was pretty much sitting on his face, holding her thighs down when she tried to lift herself. Hearing the loud gasp escape her throat made him groan against her. His tongue got to work, licking and sucking wherever he could. One of her hands gripped his hair while the other grabbed onto the headboard of the bed. He was like a starving man who'd finally been given a morsel of food. From the noises he was making below her it was hard to tell who was enjoying this more. She couldn't help rocking her hips against his face and he didn't seem to mind as his lips latched onto her clit. Flicking his tongue and sucking on that little bundle. He felt her body start to shake. She was close. His grip on her thighs tightened, knowing she was going to try and lift herself off of his face. He wouldn't have that. As her climax hit and her hips jerked he groaned and stuck his tongue as deep as he could to taste her. She let out a few squeaks as he continued, overstimulating her in the best way possible. He finally let her up but not before giving her a big slow lick, ending with a flick of the tongue on her clit. 

She rolled off to lay beside him as she tried to catch her breath. His mustache was glistening as he licked his lips. Grabbing his nearby shirt he wiped his face, not caring in the moment. He moved over her and started kissing along her breasts. Soft, light kisses all over, his tongue only coming out to tease her nipples briefly. She whined and he saw her squeeze her legs together. With a slight chuckle he spread them. Running his hands along the inside of her thighs slowly. 

"Fuck me," she gasped out.

"Of course, my queen," he teased with a wink. He slid himself along her wet folds a few times before lining up. The sound she made as he pushed in was the sweetest thing he'd ever heard. He went slow. As much as he wanted to pound into her until she was seeing stars and screaming his name, he held himself back. Slowly rolling his hips as his lips peppered kisses along her neck. He found her sweet spot rather quickly and easily left a beautiful mark against the skin. 

"Faster, please," she pleaded. He picked up the pace and started to rock his hips. His lips made their way to hers and he swallowed her moans. Her legs wrapped around his waist as his hands stroked her outer thighs before getting a good grip, holding them to him. He nuzzled his face against her neck as her hands gripped his hair. His hips were moving in just the right way to hit that sweet spot in her every time. "Oh god- Mic-ah!" 

"Come on, darlin' just let go for me, come on, baby," he purred in her ear. Her walls seemed to clamp down on him and he picked up his speed just enough to bring himself closer to his finish. 

"Inside!" she cried. "Please, cum inside me."

"You really want my baby in ya, don't ya?" he said with a chuckle that sent a shiver through her body. "Whatever my queen desires. I'll fill you until you can't hold anymore." He placed a kiss against her ear. She began to cry out as her orgasm hit.

"Don't stop!" she cried as she unknowingly pulled his hair a little too roughly. That alone sent a spark through him and pushed him over the edge. His release hit him and he groaned against her neck as he pumped through it. Her legs tightened around him, not letting him pull out even if he wanted to. He didn't. With a final thrust he pushed himself as deep as he could go. They stayed like that, catching their breaths. 

His shoulders shook slightly and she slid her hands from his hair to his back. She felt something wet hit her neck and kissed the side of his head. "Micah?" He shook his head against her neck. "Is something wrong?" she asked. He shook his head again, lifting it just enough to press a kiss to her ear.

"Not at all darlin'," he told her. "Everything's perfect… yer perfect." He pressed a kiss to her cheek before pecking her lips. She could see the tears in his eyes. "I ain't sad … I don't know why…" he couldn't explain it. To put what he was feeling, so strongly, into comprehensive words was something he couldn't do. "Don't… don't tell anyone…" For the first time since meeting him, he looked vulnerable. 

"I wouldn't dare," she whispered before pressing a kiss to his nose. A smile tugged at his lips and he swooped down to kiss hers.

**Author's Note:**

> So soft then smut then lil soft. Hope you liked it. I know no one asked for it… ^_^"
> 
> Yes it is my headcanon that he cries after/during sex. It’s not that bad a thing, it just means the feelings were so intense your body needed someway to “let it out”.


End file.
